


Стрижка

by Bird_of_Prey



Series: Litvira Shorts [15]
Category: Actor RPF, Zemfira (Musician) RPF
Genre: Casual, F/F, Haircuts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Prey/pseuds/Bird_of_Prey
Summary: Земфира недовольна собой





	Стрижка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joseff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseff/gifts).



\- Ренат, блин, я уже конкретно заебалась.

Земфира стояла перед зеркалом в ванной, недовольно рассматривая свое отражение в зеркале. Рената тяжело вздохнула: на певицу напал уже давно ставший привычным приступ недовольства собственной внешностью. В прошлый раз женщина осветлила прядь волос и на этом вроде бы недовольство прошло, но теперь все начиналось по новой.

\- Зе, ты отлично выглядишь, - проворковала Литвинова, обнимая Земфиру сзади. - Ты перетрудилась, вот тебе и кажется. Отдохни лучше.

\- А ты что, не видишь? - певица указала на свое отражение в зеркале.

\- А что я должна видеть?

\- Начнем с того, что я вся рябая.

\- Это из-за косметики.

\- Ну тогда нахуй косметику.

Одним махом Земфира смела на пол все баночки и кремы. По полу рассыпалась, смешавшись, пудра, тушь пролилась на кафель темным пятном. Рената взвизгнула, подскочив от неожиданности. Земфира было мрачно воззрилась на нее, но тут же переключила все внимание на зеркало. Ее все еще не устраивала собственная внешность, и даже уничтожение косметики - причины всех бед, - не могло помочь женщине.

\- Зе, - прошептала Рената. - Зе, я прошу тебя, пожалуйста, успокойся. Не надо так себя мучить. Я не могу на это смотреть.

\- Тогда выйди, - тихо ответила Земфира. - Посиди там, порисуй, я не знаю. Я со всем разберусь.

\- Ты опять что-нибудь с собой сделаешь такое...

\- Это мое лицо.

Литвинова тяжело вздохнула и покорно вышла из комнаты. Сердце болезненно сжималось, женщина предчувствовала недоброе. В моменты подобных помрачений Земфира могла сотворить все, что угодно. Однажды Рената, приехав после очередной фотосессии к Земфире, обнаружила женщину неподвижно лежащей на полу в гостиной, посреди разорванных в клочья листов бумаги. В другой раз (это произошло через месяц после смерти ее отца), во время очередной ссоры, Земфира запрыгнула на подоконник в спальне и в истерике грозилась выйти из окна, и Рената подозревала, что, если бы она вела себя менее осторожно, певица действительно прыгнула. Так что сейчас лучшим вариантом было оставить Земфиру одну, присматривая за ней через приоткрытую дверь ванной. Вечно напряженной и собранной женщине была нужна подобная эмоциональная разрядка.

Земфира с торжественным видом вышла из ванной через полчаса, и Ренате тут же бросилось в глаза отсутствие светлой пряди. В первый момент ей показалось, что женщина перекрасила волосы, но потом Литвинова сообразила, что так быстро невозможно покрасить даже одну прядь. А потом она поняла, что Земфира попросту отрезала надоевшую прядь.

\- Зачем ты это сделала? - Рената нахмурилась, недовольно рассматривая остатки челки со следами светлой краски.

\- Меня эта хрень задолбала, - пробурчала Земфира, напрягшаяся после такого нелестного комментария. - Тебе она тоже не нравилась.

Литвинова всплеснула руками.

\- Но это же не значит, что надо было ее отрезать обязательно! Можно было просто перекрасить!

\- Я не могу так долго ждать.

\- Не можешь потому, что потом передумаешь, а это не в твоем стиле? - не удержалась от колкости Рената. - Зе, ну почему ты так себя ведешь? Зачем? Дальше ты решишь, что слишком толстая и перестанешь есть.

\- А я по-твоему как - толстая?

\- Не толстая, - покачала головой Литвинова. - Но ты набрала вес, тебе нужно немного похудеть.

Земфира тут же помрачнела.

\- Ну вот и решено, - сухо сказала она. - С сегодняшнего же дня начинаю худеть.

\- Господи, да я же не об этом! - Рената вскочила с дивана. - Ты что, хочешь как в прошлый раз, когда тебя в больницу пришлось класть с истощением?

\- Ну если я для тебя толстая...

\- Ты для меня не толстая, Зе! Почему ты всегда думаешь, что я от тебя требую похудеть?

\- Ты же не любишь жирных.

\- Но ты ведь не жирная, Зе. Просто немного набрала, посидишь на более строгой диете и все будет в порядке.

Земфира обиженно отвернулась.

\- Тебе лишь бы придраться, - проворчала она. - Прядь не нравится, без пряди не нравится. Мне наголо побриться, чтобы тебе понравилось? Я могу. И побриться, и похудеть. Тридцать шесть кило устроит или лучше еще меньше?

\- Все, Зе, перестань, - строго произнесла Рената, кладя руки женщине на плечи. - Не надо ни бриться, ни худеть. Ты мне нравишься и такая. Просто, - женщина с сожалением посмотрела на остатки челки, - сходи потом к парикмахеру и подстригись, хорошо?

\- Ладно, - проворчала Земфира. - Тебе идти пора уже.

\- Да, - Литвинова тяжело вздохнула. - Проводишь?

Женщина коротко кивнула.

Проводив Ренату до машины и убедившись в том, что Литвинова действительно уехала, Земфира поднялась к себе в квартиру. Несколько долгих секунд она стояла на пороге, о чем-то размышляла, после чего направилась в туалет и, низко склонившись над унитазом, засунула два пальца в рот.


End file.
